Cake and Cockiness: A LawLight One-Shot
by FanfictionWomanForever
Summary: LxLight, Slight Yaoi Smut. Basically the cake scene, but with a lemony twist ;) Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! (Seriously, if I did, do you really think that I would kill off L or Matt? No.)**

 **A/N: Basically, this is the cake scene, with a lemony twist ;D Yaoi Smut. If you don't like LxLight, I don't suggest reading, although, it doesn't make much sense to be looking at a LawLight fic if you don't like the ship... ._. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Are you going to eat that?" L says to Misa, gesturing with his fork towards her plate, a monotonously complacent look upon his face. Light shifts slightly in his uncomfortably close position to L, the chain connecting their wrists rattling quietly. Misa. sitting across from the duo on the opposite couch, scowls.

"No. That's full of sugar, and I'm not going to get fat." She says in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

L's stern facial expression doesn't waver. "I've learned through experience that you don't gain fat if you just burn the calories with your mind."

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Misa shrieks.

Light pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Misa, sweetie," He says disdainfully. " I'm sure L didn't mean it to come off that way. You two need to get along." He states calmly.

Misa leans back against the couch and crosses her arms. "I know! I'll give you this cake if you promise to leave Light and I alone!" she says smugly, winking at her 'boyfriend'. Light frowns.

"You do realize that there are security cameras in this room monitoring us at all times?" L asks with a slight raise of his thin, concealed eyebrowss.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to turn off the lights and close the curtains." She challenges.

"We have infrared cameras set up as well." L retorts calmly.

Misa squeals angrily. "You pervert! It's not fair! Even after you let us go you still treat us like we're criminals!"

'I'm a pervert?' L wonders to himself, biting his thumb nail.

L reaches forward, leaning out of his squatting pose, pulling along a surprised Light at his abruptness. "Are you sure you don't want it? Last chance for cake."

Misa huffs angrily, blowing a chunk of her blonde tresses up into the air.

"Alright." L takes the piece of strawberry shortcake. He shovels a bite into his mouth. "Under the presumption that you are the second Kira, and Light the first, it's completely fair and only logical that I would need to follow you. All the previous evidence suggests you and Light are Kira. But, now I almost believe that you tell the truth when you deny my accusations..." the detective trails off, dragging his fork across his lower lip in thought. "I'm not really sure what's happened, or what to do now... It's almost not even worth it anymore." L adds before a shoving a forkful of shortcake into his greedy mouth.

Light blinks in surprise. "What's the matter with you?! This isn't the L I know!" Light demands, turning ever so slightly to face L. The detective sighs.

"I guess I'm just depressed. I oriented this entire case around the suspicion that you were Kira and now that you're not I'm not really sure what to. I don't like that." L says sullenly, inspecting a spec of crumb on his thumb before greedily licking it off.

Light's expression turns angry. "You want me to be Kira, don't you?"

L's quiet for a moment. "Yes. I suppose I do."

Aggression fills Light's mind. He suddenly wants to punch L as hard as he can. So, he does. L flies backwards as Light's fist crunches into his face. Misa gasps in surprise, rising up off of the couch. L lands on his feet, surprise filling his normally calm features. L sweeps Light's feet out from under him, knocking him off balance. As Light falls backwards, L sees that Light's fall will cause him to crack his head on the coffee table. L catches him by the chain, yanking him back up. Light approaches L again, and then punches him directly in the eye. But, now, instead of flying backwards, L stands, pushing back against Light's fist with his face.

"Do not underestimate me. I won't go down that easy, Light-Kun." L growls. Light retracts his fist slowly, and then grabs L by the shoulders, pulling him towards him.

"W-What are you-" L stutters.

"You're gonna regret that, you asshole."

L's mouth rounds in surprise, and then suddenly, Light's lips are on his own. L's face turns a bright crimson.

'Is he mad?! Matsuda, Aizawa, and Watari are watching this!'

"Light! What are you doing?! Oh, no, I was pretty sure Ryuzaki was on that side of the fence but not you too!" Misa whines.

Light ignores her and continues, no shame in what he's doing. He deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue across L's lower lip. L arches his back, pressing against Light, shame filling him.

'I can't be enjoying this,' L wonders to himself. 'Although, my deductive reasoning tells me I am...'

L parts his lips, his body going limp as Light explores his mouth.

'The world's greatest detective, gone limp because of Light Yagami?' L silently questions his sanity.

"I'm leaving, Light!" Misa says angrily as she slams the door.

Light bites L's lip softly, causing an involuntary shiver to run down L's spine.

'Damn you, Yagami.' L thinks to himself.

Light reaches down between them and wriggles his right hand into L's pants, his left hand still on L's shoulder. Light gently begin to stroke the rigid member, Ryuzaki's body turning to jello. L wasn't even aware of his own arousal until Light touched him, his mind completely wiped clean by Light's tantalizing administrations.

'But, he contradicts himself, does it really matter if we stop, now that everyone's seen? At least his father's till in a cell.' Ryuzaki thinks. 'Imagine his reaction to this, after his ridiculous reaction to Light's magazine.'

'No,' he decides. 'It's too late. But, would the task force think any less of me for this? Would they refuse to allow my handcuff experiment to continue?'

Light's kisses grow more needy and warm, his hand sliding from L's shoulder to his ass, cupping the cheek and squeezing it forcefully.

'Alright,' he decides. 'Fuck them.' He grabs Light's right wrist, and Light freezes, L's sudden movement startling him. L begins to help Light with his administrations, showing him where to touch him, nipping and biting at Light's lip all the while. Light smirks against L's mouth. L begins to shudder and convulse, his mind going blank and his body becoming useless. His breathing becomes jagged and staccato. Light kisses a trail to L's neck, sucking and biting as L mewls quietly. L lets out a soft moan as Light bites his neck, and he releases into the younger boy's hand, spurting violently. L sags his numb body against Light, Light's hands now both on L's back to hold him up, L's face pressed into Light's shoulder as he struggles to breathe. Light brings his lips to L's ear, his arms tight around him, his knees useless.

"Still don't think I can bring you down easily, Ryuzaki?" L smirks cockily.

L shakily replies. "It's a 4% chance, Light-Kun." L murmurs against Light's muscular shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late fix, I had already posted this, but my jank phone put everything in code... So, now, instead of copying-and-pasting everything I already have written, I have to retype everything... IT SUCKS ASS! Anyways, review! Every review is the equivalent to me of giving Ryuk an apple! By the way, I'm working on a fanfic with some help from FreakShowCentral, if you guys know his LxLight fic "One in A Million", its just a continuation of that! If you haven't read it, I extremely recommend reading it, because it's the best LxLight fic, and one of the most well-written fanfictions that I've ever read! Lots of love!**

 **FFWF**


End file.
